herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Reagan Family
The Reagan Family is a team of NYPD officers and detectives and district attorney lawyers. The Reagan's are the main protagonist of the tv series Blue Bloods. Frank Reagan is the head of the Reagan family dynasty. They are similar to the Kennedy's and the Rockefeller's. Mostly the Reagan's are like the Justice League and the Scooby Gang and willing to help out anytime they could. Sometimes the Reagan's talk about their cases or politics in their Sunday family dinners. They maybe not be perfect they are a good family who look out one in another. Henry is a retired police commissioner and who served in the U.S. Marines and world war II, his son Frank followed his father's footsteps as the current police commissioner of New York Police Department and served in the U.S. Marines and Vietnam. Frank's son Danny, followed their grandfather's and father's footsteps as a NYPD detective and served in the U.S. Marines and Iraq. The rest of the Reagan clan like Frank's daughter went to Columbia University and Columbia Law School where she is an assistant District Attorney and putting away a lot of criminals that his brother Danny catches. Frank's second son Joe was a detective in the Warrant's squad and he was shot in the line of fire. Frank's final son Jamie, was a Harvard Law School graduate and Lawyer to follow into Reagan family footsteps and join the police force. The pilot episode is Jamie graduated from the Police Academy and starts his first day as a beat cop. Unlike his father, brothers and his grandfather made detective in their second or third year. But I don't know why Jamie is holding himself back as a detective. Mostly I always think he would become Danny's partner pretty soon if he made detective. I guess that will have to wait soon. Mostly the Reagan family has to deal with every crisis in New York City when people are in danger. This family would do what it takes to save somebody. The Reagan Family * Frank Reagan - NYPD Commissioner from September 2010- Present (Head of the Reagan Family) * Henry Reagan - Retired NYPD Commissioner (Grandfather of the Reagan Family) * Danny Reagan - NYPD Detective in Homicide and Major Crimes (Oldest Brother of the Reagan) * Erin Reagan-Boyle - Manhattan and New York City District Attorney (Second Oldest Sister of the Reagan family) * Joe Reagan - NYPD Detective Warrants Squad (deceased) (Third born son of the Reagan Family) * Jamie Reagan - NYPD Officer beat squad (Baby and Youngest son of the Reagan Family) * Linda Reagan - Residential Nurse (Daughter of in-law the Reagan Family and Danny's wife) The Next Generation Reagan Family * Nicky Reagan-Boyle - College Student at Columbia University and future New York Police Detective (daughter of Erin Reagan) * Jack Reagan - High School Student (Son of Danny Reagan) * Sean Reagan - Junior High School Student (Son of Danny Reagan) Allies of the Reagan Family * Detective First Grade Jackie Curatola (Jennifer Esposito)9 – From 2010 until 2012, Danny was primarily partnered with Detective Jackie Curatola at the 54th Precinct. In 2012, Jackie took early retirement from the NYPD after starting to show signs of burning out. * Detective First Grade Maria Baez (Marisa Ramirez)13 – Danny's partner since 2013. Previously spent three years with the Joint Bank Robbery Task Force until it was disbanded in 2011. * Sergeant Anthony "Tony" Renzulli (Nicholas Turturro)7 – Jamie's training officer, Sgt. Renzulli knows the beat of his precinct very well and often offers Jamie good advice when he needs it. He believes Jamie will make a great cop, and often pokes fun at him for abandoning a lucrative law career. * Officer Edit "Eddie" Janko (Vanessa Ray)26 – A younger police officer and Jamie's current partner. Feisty and strongly opinionated, she is very passionate when it comes to her job. * Mayor Carter Poole - Frank's boss and the current Mayor of New York City The Kennedy Family * Frank Reagan - Joe Kennedy Sr. * Joe Reagan - Joe Kennedy Jr * Danny Reagan - Jack Kennedy * Linda Reagan - Jackie Kennedy * Jamie Reagan - Ted Kennedy * Erin Reagan - Eunice Kennedy * Nicky Reagan-Boyle - Bobby Kennedy Justice League * Frank Reagan - Superman aka Clark Kent * Danny Reagan - Batman aka Bruce Wayne * Henry Reagan - Martian Manhunter aka John Jones * Jamie Reagan - Green Lantern aka Hal Stewart * Erin Reagan - Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince * Nicky Reagan-Boyle - The Flash aka Barry Allen Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''The Reagan Family: Frank Reagan, Henry Reagan, Erin Boyle-Reagan, Danny Reagan and Jamie Reagan * '''Alias - '''Reagan Family * '''Origin - '''Blue Bloods (tv series) * '''Occupation - '''NYPD: Commissioner (Frank Reagan), Police Officer (Jamie Reagan), Police Detective (Danny Reagan). New York District Attorney: (Erin Reagan) and Retired Police Commissioner (Henry Reagan) * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, excellent in hand to hand combat, excellent with guns and highly intelligent. * '''Hobby - '''Playing video games, watching baseball and reading * '''Goals - '''The Reagan Family are a public service family who does whatever it takes to protect anyone in New York City. They help anyone who ask for their help. * '''Type of Hero - '''Team Category:Teams Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Philanthropists Category:Families Category:Officials